Love is a Flower that Grows in Front of You
by LargeDude
Summary: Why would Jasper ever fall for her? So weak, so small, so...beautiful. Share into the upcoming love story series for Jaspidot fans! Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Omg, hello again! I actually wrote this a year ago and I thought I might as well now lol. Publish it that is. Jesus. Anyway, how bout a little bit of Jaspidot in your diet? It's short but I cross my heart and hope to die that I'll write more if you want it. My thoughts to you. I do not own any of Rebecca Sugar's characters.**

Why? Why did she care about _her_? All that nerd of a gem was, was someone she had promised to escort to that impudent planet Earth. Nothing more, nothing less. Jasper lay in the Captain's Quarters of the ship, staring at the mint colored ceiling above her head. Her muscled arms propped up her neck as she considered the predicament that she had gotten herself into.

"I have led armies across the universe. I have conquered, I have killed, I only live to serve Homeworld's military, and Yellow Diamond." She thought as her eyes squinted in self-frustration. "So _why in the hell should I be falling in love with a weakling like Peridot?"_ The floor rumbled under her weight as she got up to pace the room.

Jasper allowed herself to quietly think aloud. "A general in a military shouldn't even consider having feelings for a technological gem like her." But, the way she moved, the way she didn't dissolve under her voice, the way she made her heart beat. That could not be ignored. "I will not allow myself to be ignorant about this _love_ thing, I'll have to," Jasper shivered at the thought. " _study this._ "

The ship's library was technically public, but it was basically Peridot's. Jasper's towering stature granted her easy access to the high up shelves. She grabbed all of what she thought she needed. _The Language of Love, 101 Ways to Tell if Someone has the Hots for You, How to Deal With Your Strange Emotions,_ and _Wooing Someone Without Looking Like A Complete Idiot._

Alright, that seems like it'll help. Just as she was about to exit and get started on the reading, she spotted something green a couple of rows over. It was Peridot. Jasper had passed by that section earlier when she was searching around the place. It was the technology section. She smiled. "Of course she would be there." She said. Realizing she had spoken out loud, she clamped her mouth shut with her large hands. Peridot had heard her, and started making her way over to where she was.

 _She_ _ **can't**_ _see me with these._ She held the four books in her hands like they were small atom bombs. _Must. Get. Rid._ She was a military woman, she was used to thinking on her feet. So Jasper shoved the books down her pants, making it look like she had human male genitalia. Now she had to make an excuse for why she was here. Her topaz eyes spotted a book titled _Love and War._ She yanked that off the shelf with such force that she made the entire frame waddle. Peridot was only two rows away. She put her elbow on the top of the frame with her fist resting on the side of her head. Her fingers turned the book open to a random page and started reading. Fire, bombs, death. _This_ she liked.

Peridot's metallic outfit grazed the floor as she entered the aisle that Jasper was in. Jasper could hear Peridot's mouth open, but her words hesitated. "J…Jasper? What are you doing in here?" Jasper calmly looked up from her book and stated, "I came in here to read. Isn't that obvious?" Her right eyebrow tilted up in question. Peridot blushed. "Oh, uh, I just thought that uh…uh…uh" she trailed off. Jasper closed her book and walked over to her, broadening her shoulders so as to appear stronger than she already was. "You thought what?" she probed. Perdiot shifted her weight from one leg to another, and did this repeatedly while speaking. "I just thought that you didn't really like to read." She answered. This was the time when Jasper was going to have to lie. Again. She cleared her gruff voice and explained to her that she was the ship's captain, and she should be able to do as she damn well pleased.

Jasper wouldn't be able to keep up this charade for long. Once she got back to her quarters, she dug the books out of her pants. She read three of them before falling asleep, with the fourth loosely held in her left hand as she snored. Dreams of her and the jade-green gem danced through her mind. First they were innocent, and then… not so much. "Yes Jasper, Yes! Take me! I'm yours, and always will be. Take me now!" She awoke with a startle, staring at the ceiling once again. Smacking herself lightly with the book she was holding, she cursed herself. "Dammit. This. Cannot. Go on."


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg, hello again! This is where the rated T for Teen comes into play so uh yeah. Cant wait for the next part in the series lol. Happy reading, comment if you want. The characters are owned by Rebecca Sugar.**

Stars and stardust. That's all everything was made of. Every planet, every being, each light that we see is of the stars in the cosmic horizon. And you really begin to wonder, with all the vastness and complexity of space and the universe at hand, why would anything so insignificant like the emotions we have for brief periods in our lives be important? We contemplate, we archive, and we forget these notions, because passion and philosophy can be highly volatile to each other if mixed for large amounts of time.

Jasper, as a quartz gem, was not expected to think about deeper subjects. Her main purpose in life was to lead, kill, and conquer. In that order. And also considering that the Gem race were space orientated, highly-knowledgeable, and ancient, she had no real reason to stargaze. But, occasionally, she let her inner child dream (not that she ever was a child).

Today she resided on the main deck. With a captain's chair in the full center, and the control panels in a horseshoe formation around it. Everything around her a shade of mint green. Over the course of these two months, she had begun to increasingly loathe the color green. Well, there was _one exception._ Peridot green. Even thinking about her now made her stomach get hot and tingly.

The hatch door opened. "Jasper I have some navigational reports to go over with you. If you could just follow me into the mapping room".

The hulking gem rose from her seat to face her crew member. Peridot was nose-deep in her log-book. Thank the Diamonds too, if she had been paying any sort of attention to Jasper, she would have noticed that she staring at her with those big tangerine eyes. She couldn't help herself. Peridot was just…so…pretty. And not pretty in a way that most people say to be nice to someone who's having a bad day. Pretty in a way that a small child would say to its mother in complete love and honesty. Like they really mean it. Jasper gazed at her limb extensions, her shoulders, her eyes. She could look into her eyes for eternity. Maybe she could have been a Pearl in another life, that's how pretty she was. Of course, she would never tell Peridot that last part. That one was quite into the whole gem hierarchy business, so she would just leave that be.

"Alright, I'm comin'".

They both exited the hull into the hallway. The long, long hallway to the mapping room. Where all of the mapping and star navigation was completed. The scrape-clank of Jasper's weight on the metal vs Peridot's metal limbs made for an out-of-harmony tune.

Jasper had her eyes straight ahead, a tendency she had from being a military woman. But, she had the slightest feeling that someone was watching her. Which was ridiculous because they were the only two people on the ship (walking feely that is). A minute passed where this itchy feeling was starting to really irritate her when she felt a hand on her upper arm. And the hand gave her a light squeeze.

"What are you doing?" Jasper looked down to see Peridot groping her left bicep. Peridot looked up at her like a kid being caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Umm…" Peridot trailed. "I was just testing my theory".

"Theory about what?"

"Well, it's um, just that uh. Health reasons, and I was just making sure that uh…uh….uhh"

Jasper raised her voice. "Out with it!"

Peridot blushed. "Have your muscles gotten bigger?" she blurted out.

Jasper could feel a redness in her face glowing.

She cleared her throat. "Well, um. I have been doing more push-ups lately I guess. Regular push-ups, one-handed push-ups, clapping push-ups. You know, the usual".

"Wow, that uh, sounds like a lot".

The gem was practically drooling over her arms. Completely mesmerized. Jasper decided to take advantage of this.

She flexed her arms in a number of body-builder poses while talking.

"Yeah, it gets pretty boring here on the ship sometimes. So there's really nothing else to do except improve the body I'm in".

"Uh huh…"

"I mean, besides wanting to have a god-like physique, I do build myself up like this to impress pretty girls like you. Wait, did I say that last part out loud?"

"Oh yeah…"

Peridot was still in a trance-like state. Hypnotized by Jasper's arms. And then she thought that for this next thing that she would wanna do, maybe she should turn up the heat.

Lifting up her uniform, she revealed her tight, strong abdomen.

"Oh my Diamond, are those real?"

"You can touch them if you want".

And she did, her hand explored every inch of the war gem's core. Now was the time for Jasper to make her move.

"You wanna touch the rest of my muscles too?"

"Yes, that would be most exciting…"

"Then why don't you meet me in my quarters tonight at 2200 hours? You can touch me all you want".

"Oh yes…"

"And now, um, you are going to forget that this instance _ever happened. It was all a daydream. Except for that thing about meeting me in my quarters tonight, remember that_ ".

"Ok…"

Almost as if a mist had been cleared from Peridot's eyes, she returned back to a conscious state and furrowed her eyebrows at Jasper's stomach.

"Why are you showing me the outside of your nutrition digester?"

Jasper quickly pulled her top back down and realized she had to lie to her. _AGAIN._

"Oh, you uh, wanted to do a small physical on me. Before you forgot to ever do it that is".

The technological gem lilted her head back to look at her face to face. Her eyebrows still knitted in thought. Determining if there was any funny business going on. Jasper could feel a cold sweat coming on. _For the love of Yellow Diamond, please buy this._

"Alright, this checks out. I tend to forget things with my schedule being busy as it is. Heh, sometimes even my handy log book can't keep my life together".

Peridot situated her faux fingers to form zed log book.

"Oh my goodness, somehow that physical took more time than I anticipated! We need to hurry on over to the mapping room this instant if I'm to keep my schedule today".

They then began to walk at a quick pace towards the room, which was at the rear end of the ship. Both of them in pure silence now. But it didn't matter. She had all she could ever want now. Peridot in her bedroom at ten pm tonight. The meat was already on the fire, now all she had to do was wait to dig in to the flesh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Holy cow it's been awhile. Sorry for the long overdue chapter, but hey, it's senior year in high school and also I haven't had a whole lot of inspiration. Kay. Hope you enjoy this guys. Love ya! :)**

Nothing in the entire known universe could feel as good as she was gonna feel tonight. She sniffed her armpits and recoiled. Searching the room thoroughly for deodorant, she found none. There was a big ass bottle of dry shampoo sitting on the counter of her bathroom sink. The bottle felt cold in her hand. She shrugged her shoulders and doused her pits with the stuff. _This is for hair. Armpits have hair, it's fine._ Bed was made. Floor was clean, and the air didn't reek. Everything is perfect for Peridot.

Jasper paced back and forth with anxiety. Her fingers snapped.

"Mood music. Romantic lighting. Of course, of course…" she thought aloud.

The room had a lot of options for atmosphere settings. The designers of the ship realized that cabin fever can be put off for longer periods of time if certain areas could appear like the outdoors. So, Jasper aligned the ceiling to look like a sky full of stars. And the addition of music was simple enough.

Perfect.

She looked at the clock. _9:50 PM._ Gah. Now all she had was time.

How would she look for her? Masculine? Feminine? No, masculine for sure. She practiced a number of poses on the edge of the bed frame.

Now she waited.

And waited.

Aaaannd waited.

There was a knock on the door.

 _Should I get up or….._

Before she could make up her mind the portal opened to reveal minty gem. A _very much small_ minty green gem. Jasper let out a light gasp when she saw that her limb enhancements were gone. This was…frowned upon…in their society. She compared it to something she witnessed in the nature of Earth while she was fighting the war. If one of the primitive humans mated with a member of the same sex in a public manner(so as to speak, as the opposite-sex maters did), it was…frowned upon.

Yet, she looked so…so…..there were no words. It was like seeing her for the first time. Jasper could feel the heat rising in her cheeks, turning them to a more burnt shade of orange.

"Peridot…I…"

"I haven't the slightest indication why, but I had an odd sense of urgency to come here just now".

"Uh…"

"Also," she gave a small grunt and shifted her legs. "I have this tickling, aching sensation between my lower limbs. Do you have any idea on how to solve this," another grunt. "dilemma I seem to be going through?"

It was now or never. Jasper straightened herself and took the sexiest stroll possible over to Peridot. She leaned against the archway and let her eyes reveal her burning desire. Gazing intensely into Peridot's eyes, she could see her soon-to-be lover's pupils dilate.

"Oh yeah, I got an idea". She picked up the mint gem by waist and kissed her on the lips. It was even steamier than she could have dreamed of. At first, there was a moment of shock, but then relaxation and tight embrace. After two minutes of Jasper taking the lead, it appeared that Peridot wanted this just as much as she did. Her petite hand took hold of her lover's powerful face, brushing back her white mane.

Jasper semi-consciously waddled back towards the bad where she landed on her back, with Peridot still on top.

"Allow me".

Peridot nuzzled Jasper's neck, sending a shiver down the quartz's long spine. The kisses trailed down to where her uniform meets her sternum; folding down the top of it, one hand squeezed the fullness of her breast while the other held the other one steady as she sucked on her full nipple.

Peridot let out short sounds of pleasure while Jasper took the experience in all its fullness. It was one thing to dream a fantasy, and another to live it. She glided her hand down Peridot's back, giving her backend a firm feel-up before she slid it further between her legs.

"Oh my Diamond!" she gasped.

Now she grinded into her large fingers as she could feel the wetness coming through her uniform.

"Get on top of me; I want you to do it. I want you so bad".

Now all the way on her bed, Jasper decided to be a little theatrical with it and tore off her own uniform before ripping off Peridot's. Her left forearm propped herself up so she could be eye-to-eye with her lover. They didn't speak, only deep, hot breathing as Jasper massaged Peridot's pussy, instantly getting her hand soaked. Peridot moaned/screamed; clutching Jasper's muscled arm. Her fingers weren't even in yet, they were just teasing the outside lips and the clitoris.

In a guttural, animalistic cry, Peridot pleaded, "In! In! I want you in me now! Please!"

"As you wish".

Jasper jammed her index and middle finger up into her with a force to be reckoned with. Peridot shrieked in pleasure. She didn't even start off at a beginning pace, her fingers went in and out at about a 5/4 measure. (Look it up dude, it's quick…..I think…anyway) They looked into each other's eyes when Peridot wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck. Feeling each other's foggy breath on their faces. This is what it had all been building up to these past few months, and by the Diamonds it felt good.

Jasper's strong forearm felt no pain as she became relentless with her energetic penetration. She knew all the tricks, contorting her fingers this way and that. Peridot's hole was sucking on her hand almost.

"Oh my Diamond, I'm coming!"

Jasper came to a full stop.

Peridot stuttered, "W-Why did y-you st-top?"

Sweat was pouring from them both.

"I won't let you come until you say my name. Tell me how much you want me to fuck you." She smiled that aggressive smile and knew Peridot would cave.

Peridot's fingers dug into her platinum hair. She pleaded an exhausted plea like this was her final chance to live.

"Jasper, please. I want you to fuck me so hard my heart skips a beat. Fuck me so fucking hard til I can't even move. Jasper, make me come please!"

Jasper went full throttle again, shocking the mint gem. Faster and faster and faster until Peridot let out a scream that practically reverberated around the room. The masculine gem wiped the juice on her thigh, let out a short sigh, and went onto her back while lifting her lover down to her pussy. Peridot looked up at her before grabbing hold of her thick thighs and goin to town on her down south.

"Gimme head til I'm dead, baby".


End file.
